


Letters

by HealthInspector



Series: PMD Writings [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Canon: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthInspector/pseuds/HealthInspector
Summary: Repressed emotions tend to fester within us. Aster avoids this problem by writing letters that will never be delivered.(MAJOR PSMD SPOILERS).





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the postgame of Super, before the partner's return.

_Dear Vallea,_

_Ampharos keeps telling me it’ll be good to write to you. But I don't know what the point is-it’s not as though this letter will change what happened. There’s no point in dwelling on this. If I do, it’ll consume me. And that’s the last thing you want, right? Besides, you’ll never even get to read this. _

_Everyone keeps telling me to “stop bottling it up”. They think I should be more open and honest with my emotions. That I should let it all out. But what if I don’t know how? Sometimes, I feel like I want to cry. I want to sob. I want to scream out to the world about how unfair this is. But I can’t. I just can't, and I don’t know why. It's like this emotion is trapped inside me._

_I’ve been focusing more on my job during the last week. After all, isn’t that why we came to Lively Town in the first place? To join the Expedition Society? So I’ll make the most of this opportunity. For your sake, if nothing else._

_I just want to forget everything that happened. I want to live my life without all these horrible memories of Dark Matter. I want to be happy. But it’s really hard without you by my side. I miss you._

_I’m not sure what else to write, so I’m ending the letter here. _

_-Aster_

* * *

  
  
_Dear Vallea,_

_I have news that you might like. There were reports of Mew’s reappearance on the Grass Continent. I investigated them and found Mew in Mystery Jungle. Slight problem: Mew followed me home. Now she's an official member of the Expedition Society. I’m letting her use your bed for now. I hope you don’t mind. It’s not as though you’re here to use it, after all. _

_Bigger problem: Mew remembers nothing. Nothing at all. She doesn't remember fighting Dark Matter, or meeting me for the first time, or anything about her previous lives. That might be for the best, I don't know. Still, I didn't see that coming._

_Biggest problem: Mew keeps reminding me of you. Everything she does seems like something you would do. Maybe it’s just placebo, but she’s so much like you. Her cheery nature, her kindness, even her indomitable will are all like you._

_No matter how much I try to forget what happened, it just comes back to haunt me. Funny, huh?_

_For what it's worth, I cried yesterday._

_-Aster_

* * *

_HUGE PROBLEM: MEW HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT._

_I should not be wasting time writing this. I should be going to rescue Mew, but Ampharos has “crucial preparations" to make. What could possibly be this important?! Mew is missing! Someone took her! And they say they’re going to kill her! This isn’t right it's not right none of this is right I can't let this HAPPEN AGAIN NOT AGAIN._

_I don’t want to lose another friend. Not after losing you._

_Ampharos is finally ready. I’m going to head out now. Hopefully, Mew will be safe. I don’t know what I’ll do if she isn't.  
_

_-Aster_


End file.
